


When in Brighton

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [204]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: After their discussion, Mrs Hughes had convinced Mr Carson to let the servants visit Brighton.





	When in Brighton

After their discussion, Mrs Hughes had convinced Mr Carson to let the servants visit Brighton. Thomas had heard stories about Brighton. How gentlefolk would go with their “friends” and spend a weekend together, of Oscar Wilde’s scandalous summers with Lord Alfred Douglas and other lovers, Thomas wanted to see if the stories were true. He didn’t have to wait long to find out.   
“I haven’t seen you before.” Said a handsome blonde man.   
“I’m down for the weekend.” Thomas replied, smiling.   
“Well, I can show you the sights, if you like.” He offered his hand.   
“I’d like that very much.”


End file.
